


Amy

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M, ficlet for firstklainekit on tumblr, short and fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a href="">firstklainekit</a> on tumblr<br/>the theme was <i>married</i> and <i>parenthood</i></p><p>Blaine comes home from work, his daughter shows off her newest dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy

**Author's Note:**

> written some time ago, posted to keep track of my stuff.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

“Daddy, Daddy, look!” Amy yells as soon as Blaine opens the door, and Blaine stumbles backwards and has to catch himself against the wall when she throws herself around his legs.

“Careful, sweetheart,” Kurt calls from his office and Blaine still doesn’t know how Kurt always manages to know what exactly Amy and he are up two from two rooms over.

“What am I supposed to see, sweetie?” he asks and drops a kiss to her cheek. She’s warm and sticky from her afternoon snack and smells like oranges. He drops another kiss to her hair.

“Papa finished my dress for Grampa’s birthday, see!” she says, loudly and excited. It reminds Blaine of Cooper. She steps back and twirls, her dress flowing around her skinny legs, her hair whipping around her head. His beautiful girl.

“See. It’s green like Papa’s favorite color and it has a bowtie because you always wear bowties!” she explains, stumbling to a stop and giving Blaine the chance to take her dress in. It’s beautiful, of course it is, it’s Kurt’s design after all, a high collar with a bow that really resembles a bow tie, knee long and flowing wide so she can run and play.

He scoops her up and kisses her cheek. “You’ll be the prettiest,” he tells her softly and catches Kurt’s eyes where he is leaning against his office door. Kurt smiles fondly and crosses the living room towards them, pressing his lips to Blaine’s in a soft kiss.

“Hey, honey,” he mutters, barely an inch between their lips, and Blaine smiles, warmth flooding his chest. He doesn’t know how he got this lucky. The most wonderful husband and daughter.

His wonderful daughter that is tugging his hair impatiently and demanding his attention like the tiny diva she is. He should limit her exposure to Rachel and Cooper if he doesn’t want to end up with premature white hair. Kurt chuckles softly and takes a step back.

“I have to finish some drafts, I’ll be done in time for dinner,” he says and kisses Amy’s cheek. “Be careful with the dress, sweetie, okay? And change before you help Daddy cooking!”

“Yeees,” Amy drawls, wriggling against Blaine’s hold and running off towards her room as soon as her feet hit the ground. “We can read my new book. Maddie wanted it too, but I was faster!” she calls as she vanishes around the corner and Blaine shakes his head fondly and takes off his coat and shoes, follows Kurt into his office to set down his bag.

“I thought I’d make spaghetti tonight,” he mumbles into Kurt’s neck, watching him sort through different drafts from last summer’s collection.

“That’s perfect, honey,” Kurt mutters distractedly. Blaine hums and presses a quick, chaste kiss against Kurt’s neck, leaving him to his work.

Amy is waiting impatiently by the door, knowing better than to interrupt her father’s work without reason, and brandishes her book with a flourish. It’s pink and glittery with a fey or something on the cover and Blaine groans inwardly. He doesn’t know where she picked up this obsession with pink and glitter and princesses and crowns but it is making his head hurt by just looking at it. At least Kurt is resolute with the interior design of their apartment. Blaine would get nightmares from Amy’s dream room.

“What’s it about then, sweetheart?” he asks and settles down on the couch, lifting her onto his lap and watching her opening the book.

“About a fey that is a princess,” she tells him and points. Blaine drops a kiss to her head and starts reading. By the time she’ll have to give it back on Friday he’ll know the words by heart.


End file.
